peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rocking Gazelles
]] The Rocking Gazelles are a Scottish pop rock band consisting of Madame Gazelle, Gizi Gazelle and Glenda Gazelle. It was formed in 1989 in Edinburgh. Singles As main artists *Yeah Yeah (1990) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Sweet You (1992) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Rockin' Funk (1994) - The Rocking Gazelles (1993) *Time to Scream (1994) - The Golden Age (1994) *Almighty Emotions (1994) - The Golden Age (1994) *Egypt (1996) - Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) *Last Straw (1997) - Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) *When a Gazelle Brings Snow (2004) - A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) *I Want Love For Christmas (2004) - A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) *Moves (2009) - Gather Round As We Dance (2009) *Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson (2010) - The Gazelles Are Back edition (2010) *Long Life (2010) - The Gazelles Are Back (2010) *Trauma (2011) - The Gazelles Are Back (2010) *Ancient Life ft. Star Sheep (2012) - Pyramid (2012) *Sweet You (2013) - Non-album single *Pourin' Rain (2014) - Non-album single *Out Of My Brain (2014) - The Rocking Gazelles (2014) *Pr~ot~ec~ti~on (2015) ft. Mia Horse, Belle Pig, Star Sheep, OMGlenda and meghan - The Rocking Gazelles (2014) *Hands Up (2016) - A Gazelle's Delight (2016) As featured artists *Pearl Pig - Dancing Alone (1997) *OMGlenda - Yum! (1997) *meghan - Welcome to da playgroup (2002) *Star Sheep - Princess (2008) Background vocals *Star Sheep - Lick (2016) OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles *Oh No (2013) *Beautiful Skies (2014) Members Main members * Madame Gazelle - Lead singer and guitarist * Gizi Gazelle - Drummer * Glenda Gazelle - Bass guitarist Minor members * Paul Rabbit - Pizzicato in "Antarctica" * Grandpa Pig - Flute in "Antarctica" * Gary Gazelle - Shamisen in "Windy Hill" * James Johnson - Flute in "Egypt" * Elsa Elephant - Piano in "Trauma" and acoustic guitar in "Sure" ''OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles'' * OMGlenda - Lead singer * Madame Gazelle - Guitarist * Gizi Gazelle - Bass guitarist * Glenda Gazelle - Drummer Discography The Rocking Gazelles (1993) The Rocking Gazelles is the band's debut album. Its lead single, which is also the band's debut single, is Yeah Yeah in 1990 and the second single is Sweet You in 1992, which is also the band's second single. The first track recorded was Yeah Yeah in 1990 and the second track was The Other Side Of The World in 1991. The album's release was going to be in 1992. The Rocking Gazelles – Standard version The Rocking Gazelles – Deluxe version (bonus tracks) The Rocking Gazelles – Japanese version (bonus tracks) Singles # "Yeah Yeah"/"I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore" Released: March 1, 1990 # "Sweet You"/"Enjoy My Love" Released: December 4, 1992 # "Rockin' Funk"/"Party All Night Long" Released: February 10, 1994 # "Windy Hill"/"I'm The Best Thing Ever" Released: May 8, 1994FR only The Golden Age (1994) The Golden Age is the band's second album. Its lead single is Time To Scream in 1995 and the second single is Almighty Emotions in the same year. Additionally, Hot, Hot, Hot was released as the third single in 1995 in the UK and India. One Last Wish was the first track recorded in 1993 and the second track recorded was Watch Out, Here We Come in the same year. #Time To Scream (Censored) #Egypt #Watch Out, Here We Come! #One Last Wish #Almighty Emotions #Hot, Hot, Hot #It's All Good #Nothing Can Stop Me #Right Now Singles # "Time To Scream"/"What Did You Just Say" Released: September 29, 1994 # "Almighty Emotions"/"Your Love Is Controllin' Me" Released: November 13, 1994 # "Hot, Hot, Hot"/"Win My Heart" Released: March 31, 1995 UK/IN only Return of the Gazelles (1995) (EP) Return of the Gazelles is the debut extended play by The Rocking Gazelles. No singles were released from it. The first track recorded was I'll Never Run Out Of Love in 1994, which was excluded from the track listing. The second track recorded was Me in 1995. #Wanted #Me #My Way #Last Straw #Moves Gazelles in Los Bernardino (1996) Gazelles in Los Bernardino is the band's third album. It contains a few earlier tracks, the lead single is Egypt in 1996 and Last Straw in 1997. The first track recorded is My Way in 1995 and the second track recorded is Egypt in the same year. #Yeah Yeah #Egypt #It's All Good #Hot, Hot, Hot #My Way #Last Straw #Surrounded By Love #Even Though #Cameras #I'm In The Right Place, It's With You #A Gazelle's Dream #The Gazelles Are In The City Singles # "Egypt"/"Angry" Released: August 5, 1996 # "Last Straw"/"Quit It" Released: January 1, 1997 The Rocking Gazelles: The Hits (2000) The Rocking Gazelles: The Hits is the debut compilation album by The Rocking Gazelles. No singles were released from it. #Yeah Yeah #Me #Time to Scream #Manx Boys in Scotland #My Way #Hot, Hot, Hot #Nothing Can Stop Me #Rockin' Funk #Egypt #Moves #It's All Good A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) (EP) A Gazelle's Christmas is the band's second extended play. Its singles are When A Gazelle Brings Snow in 2004 and I Want Love For Christmas in the same year. The two singles were the first tracks recorded, respectively. A Gazelle's Christmas - regular version A Gazelle's Christmas – Digital version (bonus track) Singles # "When A Gazelle Brings Snow"/"Christmas Wishes" Released: December 5, 2004 # "I Want Love For Christmas"/"When A Gazelle Brings Snow" Released: December 21, 2004 Gather Round As We Dance (2009) (Collaboration with OMGlenda) (EP) Gather Round As We Dance is the band's third extended play. All tracks were recorded in 2009 except Moves, which was recorded in 1995. No singles were released from it except Moves. #Mix the Bar Drinks #Put Your Hands Up #Moves #Just Dance (bass Lady GaGa cover) Singles # "Moves" Released: September 27, 2009 The Gazelles Are Back (2010) The Gazelles Are Back is the fourth album by The Rocking Gazelles. Its singles are a remix of Yeah Yeah featuring James Johnson in 2010, Long Life in 2010 and Trauma in 2011. Wanna Be My Boyfriend? Here Are The Rules. was released in Japan instead of Trauma. All tracks were recorded in 2009 and 2010. It received criticism due to a large use of "f***". The album is the band's first album to have a Parental Advisory sticker. #That's F***ing Nice, But No. #I Like U #Uh-Oh. There's A Fire! #Blackout #Nothing Makes Me Happier Than Being With You #Raaah! #Long Life #I Don't Need You Anymore, F*** You! #Trauma #Wanna Be My Boyfriend? Here Are The Rules. #Bad Bi*** #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson edition bonus track #You Take Over My Mind (Japanese edition bonus track) Singles # "Yeah Yeah" (Rockin' Remix featuring James Johnson) Released: January 23, 2010 # "Long Life" Released: June 5, 2010 # "Trauma" Released: April 16, 2011 # "Wanna Be My Boyfriend? Here Are The Rules."JP only Pyramid (2012) (EP) Pyramid is the band's fourth extended play. All tracks were recorded in 2011. No singles were released except Ancient Life. It's their first EP with a "Parental Advisory" sticker, although digital editions of A Gazelle's Christmas (2004) had one due to a large use of foul language in "I Want Love For Christmas". It was originally going to be a full album. #Pharaoh #Ruins #Egypt (2011 re-recording) #Pyramids Are Not Motherf***ing Legends (Censored on the clean version as "Pyramids Are Not Legends") #Ancient Life ft. Star Sheep Singles # "Ancient Life" (featuring Star Sheep) Released: July 3, 2012 The Rocking Gazelles (2014) (Compilation) The Rocking Gazelles is the band's second compilation album. It is consisted of their hit singles, their hit songs, their B-sides, their remixes and a few new tracks. The singles released from it are Out Of My Brain in 2014 and Pr~ot~ec~ti~on in 2015. Due to the amount of tracks, the compilation had to be spread across two discs. Five previously unreleased tracks were included on it - Girls Like Us 2006, (What) Is That? (2009), Pourin' Rain (2002), Pr~ot~ec~ti~on (2011) and Tonight's The Night (2010). Disc 1 #Sweet You #Yeah Yeah #I Want Love for Christmas (Explicit) #Out Of My Brain #Put Your Hands Up #Rockin' Funk #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) ft. James Johnson #Enjoy My Love #Party All Night Long #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore #(Still) Standin' #Mix The Bar Drinks #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore (Peppa Pig's Remix) #Ancient Life (Explicit) ft. Star Sheep #Pr~ot~ec~ti~on (Explicit) Version ft. Mia Horse, Belle Pig, Star Sheep, OMGlenda and meghan #Girls Like Us #Time To Scream (Censored) #Egypt (2011 re-recording) Explicit #Long Life (Remix) #Trauma Disc 2 #Ooh Babe (Explicit) #Yeah Yeah (A Cappella) #Pyramids Are Not Legends (Censored) #When A Gazelle Brings Snow #I Like U (Explicit) #(What) Is That? #Windy Hill #Pourin' Rain (Explicit) #Pourin' Rain (Rockin' Remix) Explicit ft. meghan #Ooh (Can't Get Enough) #Yeah Yeah (Peppa Pig's Remix) #Talk the Talk ft. Cora Cat #Sweet You (Remix) ft. Star Sheep #Windy Hill (A Cappella) #Pharaoh #Ancient Life (Solo Version) #Tonight's The Night #Watch Out, Here We Come! (A Cappella) #Me (Piano Version) #Strangers In The Night DVD #Interview #Yeah Yeah (1990 music video) #The Gazelles Are Back: The TV Special #Gigi Talks About Unreleased Tracks #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) video ft. James Johnson #Sweet You (Music video) #The Rocking Gazelles In The Studio #I'm Glad That I Don't Love You Anymore (Live on The Gazelles Tour 2011) #Pourin' Rain (Music video) Explicit #Star Sheep Talks About Her Rise To Fame With The Rocking Gazelles #Yeah Yeah (Rockin' Remix) video - behind the scenes ft. James Johnson #Egypt (Live on The Gazelles Tour 2011) #The Gazelles Tour 2011: Full Concert Singles # "Out Of My Brain" Released: May 27, 2014 # "Pr~ot~ec~ti~on" (featuring Belle Pig, Mia Horse, Star Sheep, meghan and OMGlenda) Released: August 6, 2015 A Gazelle's Delight (2016) The band have tweeted that the album will not overuse "f***". It will be released sometime in August 2016. A very blurry picture of the album cover was tweeted on April 8, 2016. It depicts the band wearing turquoise lipstick, black studded leotards and turquoise shoes. #I Am So Glad #Hands Up #Into the Future #DJ #Better Lover #Sure #I KNEW IT #Alien #Groovy Beat #Rhythm #Come to Me #Scream It Out Loud! ##SexyGazelle #We've Had (So Much Fun) #Stop Being So Loud OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles OMGlenda and the Rocking Gazelles is a division of , the only new member is OMGlenda. They have released a box set and an extended play. It formed in 2010, a year after OMGlenda and the band's collaborative album, which was released in 2009. Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Gazelles Category:Groups Category:Canon Category:Singers